BTS Real Life?
by KimMinus
Summary: Kisah di balik video yang berada di internet/? baca aja gua ga jago bikin summary/BL/YoonMin/Namjin/TaeKook/VHope/JinV/Taegi
1. Yoonmin

**WARNING KODE KERAS/?**

 **BL**

 **TYPO EVERYWERE, BAHASA SUSAH DI MENGERTI**

 **HARAP TAHAN MUNTAH**

 **KALO SUDAH TERLANJUR ADA KANTONG MUNTAH DI SANA**

 **YOONMIN/MINYOON**

 **TAEKOOK  
**

 **NAMJIN**

 **JINV/?**

 **VHOPE/?**

 **TAEGI**

 **HEPI RIDING**

* * *

.

.

.

 **ISAC 2015**

.

.

Acara pertandingan olahraga antar Selebritis di Korea yang rutin di adakan setiap tahun ISAC. Hampir semua Selebritis datang, termasuk para member Boy/Girl Band yang sedang naik daun. Tidak terkecuali Bangtan, mereka juga hadir di acara ini, bisa di lihat mereka sedang duduk di tengah lapangan. Menunggu giliran untuk memulai pertandingan yaitu 400m Relay race yang akan di wakili oleh Jimin, V, Jhope dan Jungkook.

"Kalian harus semangat, tidak perlu menang yang penting kita sudah berusaha" Ucapan Seokjin tadi langsung mendapat gelengan dari semua member

"ani hyung itu tidak bisa, kau lihat banyak sekali ARMY yang menonton kita. Kita harus berjuang sekuat tenaga demi mereka hyung" ujar sang magnae a.k.a Jungkook dengan semangat menggebu gebu

"Yap Jungkook benar hyung, kita juga kedatangan Fanboy hyung. Kau tau Fanboy itu sangat langka di kalangan Boyband" sambung V yang langsung merangkul bahu Jungkook, mereka berdua terlihat paling bersemangat.

.

.

Bisa di lihat Suga hanya diam melihat sekeliling, dia juga akan bertanding tapi nanti setelah semua member selesai bertanding. Jimin yang melihat Suga hanya diam menarik sang Hyung mendekat ke arahnya. Yang di tarik menatap dengan pandangan polos khas seorang Suga.

"berhenti menarik perhatian orang Hyung" ucap Jimin menatap Suga dengan wajah tidak suka

"aku tidak melakukan apa apa, memangnya siapa yang tertarik" Suga masih bertahan dengan wajah polosnya, ayolah Suga kau menjadi perhatian para member Girlband yang ada di sebelah kalian. Seandainya kau melihat ke kanan entah apa yang akan terjadi.

"hyung" panggil Jimin dengan nada serius

"apa?"

"kau tidak ingin memberiku semangat? Aku akan bertanding 5 menit lagi" Suga menatap Jimin dengan wajah datar, ini bukan Dorm Jimin-sshi.

Jimin langsung mendekat dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Suga, dia hanya bisa pasrah. Susah juga kalau manja nya Jimin keluar, begitulah isi pikiran Suga. Di bangku penonton bisa dilihat seberapa heboh penonton menyaksikan pemandangan manis, dan membuat orang iri sekaligus.

"Hyung jangan pasang wajah anak kecil mu itu di depan umum, aku tidak tahan melihat wajah mu menjadi tontonan banyak orang" Suga hanya diam mendengarkan,

'keluar lagi sifat protektifnya' ucap Suga dalam hati

Dia sudah sering melihat Jimin seperti ini, jika mereka di depan umum dia selalu mengingatkan nya agar tidak melakukan hal hal di luar batas. Berlebihan memang tapi entah lah dia menyukainya.

.

.

Terdengar suara panitia yang memanggil para pelari, para member Bangtan langsung heboh. Bukannya mereka selalu heboh?

"hua Hyung aku takut terpleset" teriak V heboh, Jin yang mendengarnya langsung drop seketika,

"tae itu lapangan lari bukan kamar mandi cepat pergi, kalian semangatlah" ucap Jin dengan nada semangat dia mengayun ayunkan Lighstick yang di pegangnya

"Fighting" teriak mereka serempak

"lari dengan segala kemampuan kalian" teriak Rapmon dengan semangat membara, kalau ini animasi mungkin sudah ada api di kepalnya

Suga hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi antar member, dia member kode semangat kepada Jimin dari jauh.

'Cukup perhatikan aku dan itu akan jadi energy ku' itu yang di ucapkan Jimin sebelum dia pergi berlari menuju tempatnya bertanding

.

.

Pertandingan di mulai terlihat Jimin yang ada di start awal, dia sudah bersiap sipa menunggu aba aba. Para member yang tidak bertanding menyemangati mereka dari pinggir lapangan. Rapmon, Jin dan Suga

"YYAAA AYO KAU BISA JIM LARI DENGAN SEKUAT TENAGA MU"

"LARI LAH SEOLAH ABS MU AKAN DI CURI TAEHYUNG"

"TAE CEPAT LARI PESAWAT MU AKAN TERBANG"

"KAU KUDA MASA LARINYA LAMBAT, HORSE YANG TERBAIK"

"KOOKIE LARI BISA MENAMBAH TINGGI BADAN MU/? OTOT MU JUGA"

"WAAAA KOOKIE WAAA LARILAH SEOLAH TAEHYUNG SELINGKUH DI DEPAN MU"

.

Jeritan Jin dan Rapmon akhirnya berakhir setelah Jungkook berhasil Finish di posisi pertama. Terlihat semua member Bangtan berlari mengejarnya yang masih berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

"Woooo kita menang kalian yang terbaik" teriak Suga yang masih berusaha mengerjar para member yang berlari di depannya, untungnya mereka langsung berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Hei sebuah keajaiban kalau Hyung nya itu mau teriak teriak heboh

"kkk~ tidak sia sia olahraga ku selama ini hyung" ujar V dengan cengirannya semua member tertawa dan memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di tempat mereka tadi

"haahhh aku lelah" Jhope langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai, Hobi kau hanya lari 100m -_-

"ini ambil" sang Manager datang membawa minuman dingin yang langsung di serbu oleh semua member,

"kemana saja Hyung, aku menunggu ini dari tadi" keluh Jimin yang sudah menahan haus nya sejak 2 jam yang lalu

"hehehe maaf aku ketiduran" ujar sang Manager dengan wajah tidak berdosa yang mengundang tatapan mematikan dari semua member

"aku pergi" mengerti akan bahaya dia langsung berlari pergi

.

.

.

"aku tidak menyangka kita menang"

"hm.. lawan kita cukup kuat"

"hei lihat" V menunjuk ke arah bangku penonton, terlihat para Fans berteriak menyemangati mereka sambil membawa kain yang bertuliskan "Bangtan Jjeolo"

"Huuaaa tidak ku sangka Fans kita sebanyak itu" Jhope langsung berdiri dan melambai lambaikan tangan nya ke arah ARMY berada

"yang paling mengejutkan itu Fanboy kita, aghh aku bersyukur" Jin juga dengan semangat melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jhope. Semua member melakukan hal yang sama tapi tunggu..

"Eh dimana Yoongi Hyung?" sadar ada satu member yang menghilang, Jungkook menghitung semua member dan benar Cuma ada 6

"sebentar" Jimin yang melihat siluet sang Hyung di antara kumpulan orang di depannya langsung berlari

.

.

.

* * *

"ugh aku lelah"

"kaki ku pegal, kenapa juga tadi aku ikut lari lari"

Suga duduk dengan posisi, kepalanya yang di letakkan di pahanya, orang orang yang lewat melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sama

'ini anak siapa kenapa di biarin keluar sendiri'

Begitulah, wajah cemberutnya dengan posisi duduknya yang makin menambah kadar keimutan nya

"hyung apa yang kau lakukan disini" merasa di panggil Suga mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara

"apa? Aku lelah Jim jangan mengganggu ku" ucapnya dengan nada malas, Jimin sih sabar sabar saja dengan sifat hyung nya, yang membuatnya tidak sabar itu wajah Suga yang sekarang err.. sangat begitulah

Tarik nafas Jim tarik nafas, itu resiko punya pacar imut.

"Hyung lihat kesana, para Fans mencari mu sedari tadi. Fanboy juga ada" Suga langsung menoleh ke arah yang di maksud Jimin, dia melihat sebentar dan melihat kembali ke wajah Jimin.

"jadi aku harus berbuat apa? Pergi sana aku lelah gara gara kalian" Suga kembali ke posisi awalnya, Jimin tarik nafas tarik Jim. Dia mendekat ke arah sang Hyung

"hyung"

"hmm.."

"hyung"

"engg.. apa lagi" Suga yang jengah akhirnya menyerah dan berbalik, yang ternyata wajah Jimin tepat berada di depannya. Merasa 'berbahaya' karna ini di depan umum Suga langsung mundur menjauh

"ka..u mau apa sih"

"mengajak mu kembali ke para member, mereka mencari mu sedari tadi" jawab Jimin santai, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Suga sekarang. Wajah pucatnya sangat kontras dengan semburat merah di pipinya

"tsk tidak perlu melakukan hal bodoh itu, aku juga akan kesana" Jimin yang melihat sang hyung dalam mode ngambek hanya terkikik geli, melihat wajahnya merah dan jalan yang di hentak hentakan sangat menghibur baginya

"kau harus ku hukum ingat itu" ucap Jimin yang langsung berjalan mendahului Suga

Suga diam mencerna segala perkataan Jimin

"Hukum" gumamnya

.

.

Blusshhh…...

.

"Yaakkkk" akhirnya kau Konek juga Suga -_- Jimin sudah lari menyelamatkan diri

"kapan mereka akan dewasa" ternyata semua member memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi, mereka mengikuti Jimin sejak awal dan tebakan mereka benar kalau Jimin dan Suga sedang curi curi 'Kencan'

TE BE CEH

* * *

 **BTS RILL LIFE/MAUNYA :'V  
**

 **BERDASARKAN VIDIO VIDIO DI BANGTAN BOMB, , DAN MOMENT LAINNYA**

 **INI PAS GUA NONTON YOONMIN MOMENT PAS ISAC**

 **YOONGI MUKANYA NDA KUKU :'V NGELIAT JIMINNYA PAS DIA MANGGIL YOONGI HUHU :'V**

 **KEEP REVIEW**


	2. VKook

**WARNING KODE KERAS/?**

 **KALI INI EDISI VKOOK**

 **BL**

 **TYPO EVERYWERE, BAHASA SUSAH DI MENGERTI**

 **HARAP TAHAN MUNTAH**

 **KALO SUDAH TERLANJUR ADA KANTONG MUNTAH DI SANA**

 **YOONMIN/MINYOON**

 **TAEKOOK  
**

 **NAMJIN**

 **JINV/?**

 **VHOPE/?**

 **TAEGI**

 **HEPI RIDING**

CAST :

KIM TAEHYUNG

JEON JUNGKOOK

AND ALL MEMBER BTS AND STAF

* * *

Bangtan V-App 20 Agustus 2015 – BTS Live in Osaka

.

.

.

.

"Yaaakk hyung ini siaran langsung"

"Lakukanlah dengan baik"

"Hahahah"

Ugh kenapa mereka tidak bisa diam, sekali saja aku ingin bersantai. Masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum kami melakukan fansign, tsk hei walaupun aku terkenal dengan sifat ku yang tidak bisa diam aku juga ingin tenang dengan duniaku sendiri.

Jangan kira Yoongi hyung saja yang bisa tidur di semua kesempatan, aku juga ingin begitu.

Ku lihat ternyata Jungkook yang tengah sibuk melakukan siaran langsung di V-app. Tumben sekali dia mau melakukan hal itu. Aku hanya duduk diam melihat nya melakukan siaran.

Pertama dia mendatangi Jin hyung yang sedang sibuk bermain pokemon,

.

.

Sssrrrtttt…

.

.

"Yakk yakkk" kulihat Jin hyung menjerit dan berlari ketika Jungkook menyemprotkan Haispray ke arahnya anak itu memang tidak bisa di tebak kelakuannya

dan lanjut mengganggu Rapmon hyung melakukan hal yang sama kepada sang Leader yang sama sekali tidak di memperdulikannya.

Leader kami yang satu itu memang tidak bisa di ganggu jika dia sudah ada pada dunianya sendiri.

.

.

"Jungkook coba lihat aku menonton mu sedari tadi tapi kau belum masuk ke ruangan ini" Jimin menyodorkan handphonenya yang sedang menonton siaran V-app yang di lakukan Jungkook

"Ah benar aku tadi ada di sebelah, mungkin nge-legg hyung kita kan ada di jepang" Jelas Jungkook diabangkit dan berjalan mencari sasaran baru

Tet Tet

Terlihat Jhope dan Suga yang tertidur kalau Suga mungkin biasa, Jhope tidak mungkin akan di biarkan tidur oleh para member lainnya

kalian tau sendiri banyak dari video yang berisikan Jhope mengganggu member lain yang tertidur

tsk terserah mereka saja lah kali ini aku memang benar benar tidak berniat bergabung bersama 'fathner in Crime' itu.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook POV

.

Ku lihat sekeliling ruangan dan hei, sepertinya ada member yang kurang. Ah Tae hyung kkk~ mengganggunya sesekali tidak apa bukan.

Ugh tapi tumben sekali dia diam seperti itu, tidur di saat member lain sedang sibuk bermain.

Aku mulai mengganggunya dengan menusuk nusuk hidungnya dengan jari ku

"Kkkkkk~" aku hanya tertawa melihat Tae hyung yang sepertinya benar benar lelah kali ini

"Hentikan" ucap nya dengan nada serak khas orang bangun tidur, ugh kenapa aku jadi merinding sendiri

.

.

.

"V Hyung"

"Kau.. terlihat sangat keren" terlihat Jungkook yang sedang mengganggun V tidur

Perlahan dia menaikkan/? Kepalanya tepat di dada V, dia hanya tersenyum dan sesekali menggeliat geli karna nafas V yang hinggap tepat di telinganya.

"Hyung kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Jungkook yang mulai aneh dengan sikap V yang mungkin sedang dalam masa masa upgrade.

Dia mendorong pelan kepala Jungkook agar turun dari dadanya, Hei walaupun V terlihat tidak perduli dengan semua yang di lakukan Jungkook, dia sebenarnya menahan agar tidak menyerang Maknae sekaligus kekasihnya ini

Di tambah dengan Jungkook yang sengaja atau tidak sengaja menggodanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Taehyung-ah mungkin kau saja yang terlalu mesum - *di tembak laser/?

Terlihat Jungkook sedang berbicara dengan Jin yang berkomentar tentang Video nya yang nge-lag

.

Mari kita lihat V, -

Untung kamu ganteng nak :'v *dibakar lihat saja ekspresi wajah V yang, ah sudahlah jelaskan saja sendiri. Jungkook dengan jahilnya menzoom wajah V tepat di hidungnya

Sang pelaku hanya tertawa puas dan nampaklah makhluk berambut oren/? Yang biasa kita sebut dengan Jimin, menghampiri Jungkook

"Aku masih menonton mu, tapi kau belum masuk di ruangan ini" protes Jimin tentang hal yang sama yang di bicarakan Jin sebelumnya

"ah iya aku di ruangan sebelah tadi" ucap Jungkook menanggapi protesnya Jimin.

.

.

Ehem Jungkook ah mungkin kau harus melihat wajah V yang ehem seperti ehem alien/? Sikopat/?

Dari penerawangan saya isi kepala V kurang lebih

'dasar bogel sialan, urusin aja pacar lu yang hobinya ngebo noh ganggu kualiti time gua sama pacar kesayangan aja'

Terlihat V bangkit dan mulai menguap dan menggeliat dengan tidak jelasnya – dengan sandal yang seharusnya di pakai di kaki malah di pegang di tangan :'v

.

.

Terlihat Jungkook keluar dari ruang tunggu, dan dia kembali ke ruangan awal dia memulai siaran langsung V app nya tadi.

Sepi, itulah yang di pikirkan Jungkook

Dan datanglah sang pangeran kuda alien *coret V ke ruangan nya

Di mulai lah duet maut mereka dengan menyanyikan lagu milik Jung Woo – I Will Give You Everyting

Kalian tahu sendiri bukan, jika kedua orang ini di satukan maka hasilnya akan sangat luar biasa ekspremin terbaik sepanjang masa –

Lanjut dengan lagu lagu yang makin membuat suasana memanas dan juga membuat keduanya seperti konser sendiri

Akhirnya sampai di ujung video

"aku berkeringat, aku akan memperbaiki make up ku. Annyeong" pamit Jungkook sebelum menyudahi acara live nya, dia memutar kamera handphonenya kea rah V yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu keluar, dia juga member ucapan selamat tinggal dengan gesture tangannya

"Selesai" ucap Jungkook dengan nada riang, V hanya diam melihatnya dia masih berdiri di depan pintu sepertinya dia belum berniat keluar dari ruangan itu

"cha ayo hyung kita kembali ke ruang tunggu" Jungkook sudah meraih knop pintu dengan cepat V menarik tangannya

"Hyung.. waeyo?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada ragu ragu, pasalnya ekspresi V saat ini sangat sulit di tebak apa yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya

"belum mengetahui kesalahan sendiri eoh?" ucap V dengan suara serak khasnya, yang membuat Jungkook semakin yakin kalau Hyung nya yang satu ini sedang memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak

"me…mang nya a..pa aku tidak melakukan apa apa" jawaban Jungkook semakin membuat V menelpelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh sang maknae.

.

Cklek..

.

Terdengar suara pintu di kunci, bisa di tebak siapa pelakunya bukan

"Hyung..k..au kenapa?" Jungkook yang merasakan aura hitam di sekitar nya makin merasa dalam bahaya

"berusaha menggoda ku huh?" Jungkook menyerngitkan wajahnya tanda bingung 'menggoda' siapa yang menggoda siapa

"kau tahu kau hampir membuat ku ingin menyerang mu sedari tadi, atau kau ingin kalau hubungan kita di ketahui semua orang?" ucapan V tadi kontan saja membuat Jungkook blushing,

"ah hyung.. itu aku tidak sengaja sungguh" elak Jungkook yang berusaha menjauh dari mode alien mesum/? Taehyung yang sepertinya sedang menyala

"kau harus di hukum sayang" V semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher sang kekasih

"Hyung…it.u fans..Ahhh.." ucapan Jungkook terpotong dengan desahan nya yang lolos akibat ulah V yang berhasil menemukan titik sensitive sang maknae

"kita masih punya waktu 1 jam sayang, aku Cuma akan member sedikit pelajaran kepada mu" belum sempat Jungkook protes V sudah membungkan mulutnya dengan ciuman.

"mmpphh..shh" sepertinya V serius kali ini, tangan nya mulai bermain di area sekitar perut sang kekasih yang membuatnya melenguh akibat rangsangan yang dia terima

"Aghh..h..yungg..shhhhh.."

Taehyung mulai bermain di sekitar dada sang kekasih, menarik dan memilin/? Nipple favoritnya. Jungkook yang kedua sisi sensitifnya di jamah hanya bisa menjambak kasar rambut V

"Agrhh…" V menggigit bagian leher Jungkook dan setelahnya terlihat bercak keunguan yang menajdi tanda kepemilikan. V yang melihat hasil karyanya tersenyum puas, berbeda dengan Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan wajah kesal

"Hyung kita ada fansign setelah ini, aish kenapa kau malah membuat tanda itu disana" protes Jungkook yang tidak terima atas tindakan snag kekasih

"sudah ku katakan bukan, aku akan memberi kan pelajar pada mu ini masih permulaan sayang"

Jungkook barusaha menjauhkan V dari hadapannya, hei kalau makhluk satu ini benar benar akan melancarkan aksinya bisa di pastikan dia akan memakai scraft saat fansign nanti

'ya tuhan kirimkan bala bantuan kesini' jeritan hati Jungkook terdengar oleh author/?

.

.

Jungkook sepertinya doa mu terkabul nak, dari luar ruangan terlihat Rapmon dan Manager sedang berjalan kearah ruangan mereka

"kemana anak itu"

"Alien sialan akan ku ikat kau setelah ini"

Ternyata Rapmon dan sang manager berkeliling mencari sang Maknae dan V sedari tadi. Fansign di mulai 30 menit lagi dan mereka malah menghilang entah kemana

"Kau yakin dia ada di ruangan itu?"

"percaya pada ku hyung aku sangat paham isi pikiran makhluk itu"

Jawab rapmon dengan nada yakin, dia mulai berdiri di depan pintu

.

Tokk.. Tokkk..

.

V yang mendengar pintu di belakangnya di ketuk, mendesah kecewa

'sial makhluk apa yang menggangguku di saat seperti ini' umpat nya dalam hati

Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang seperti mendapat hadiah natal/? Dia langsung berlari ke arah pintu

"Hueee Hyung alien itu menahan ku di dalam" adu Jungkook setelah dia berhasil keluar dan berdiri di balik tubuh sang leader

V hanya memasang wajah Poker face nya dan beralan keluar ruangan seperti tidak terjadi apa apa

"hyung cepat bawa Jungkook ke ruang make up aku amsih punya urusan dengan alien itu" geram rapmon yang melihat V pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, kalau ini animasi mungkin di belakang nya sudah ada malaikat malaikat maut yang siap mengejar V

V yang merasa keselamatannya terancam langsung berlari menajuh dari lokasi/?

.

"HUAAA UMMA MONSTER MONSTER DIA MAU MEMBUNUH KU" jerit V setelah melihat Rapmon berlari ke arahnya

"ANAK SIALAN KEMARI KAU SEBELUM KU KEMBALIKAN KE TEMPAT ASAL MU, KIM TAEHYUNG" sepertinya kali ini Rapmon benar benar akan membunuh alien

Para staf, krew dan member BTS lainnya yang melihat pemandnagan itu hanya bisa maklum, mereka sudah terlalu bosan melihat mereka melakukan rutinitas itu.

"kenapa lagi mereka?" ucap Jhope yang melihat Rapmon menjambak/? Rambut V

"sepertinya V ingin menodai anak kesayangan nya lagi"

"anak itu kenapa tidak pernah tobat"

"sepertinya kali ini Taehyung tidak akan selamat, Hyung berarti kamar kita akan luas setelah ini" ucap Jimin yang di jawab anggukan oleh Jhope

 **TE BE CEH**

* * *

 **BTS RILL LIFE/MAUNYA :'V  
**

 **BERDASARKAN VIDIO VIDIO DI BANGTAN BOMB, , DAN MOMENT LAINNYA**

 **INI PAS GUA NONTON YOONMIN MOMENT PAS ISAC**

 **YOONGI MUKANYA NDA KUKU :'V NGELIAT JIMINNYA PAS DIA MANGGIL YOONGI HUHU :'V**

 **KEEP REVIEW**


	3. TaeGi

**HAI HAI BACK WITH ME AGAIN**

 **YASH INI DALAM RANGKA ULANG TAUN TETE SEKALIAN MENYAMBUT TAUN BARU**

 **PAIR : TAEGI**

 **TAEHYUNG X YOONGI**

 **#TEAMBOTTOMYOONGI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **BTS Taehyung V app Live 131216**

.

.

.

.

Semua member BTS beserta para staf sudah tiba di hotel setelah penerbangan mereka dari Incheon menuju osaka, para member sibuk mencari tempat untuk istirahat. Ini masih pukul 11 pagi dan mereka ada latihan jan 12 nanti jadi satu jam yang sangat berharga itu akan di manfaat semua member untuk istirahat.

"Hyung lepas dulu masker dan topimu" itu suara Jimin, melihat Yoongi yang langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang tanpa melepas hal hal yang di sebutkan Jimin tadi.

"aku lelah" hanya jawaban itu yang di terima Jimin, sudah hapal dan sangat biasa dengan kelakuan dan kata kata hyung nya yang satu itu membuat Jimin berinisiatif membantu melepas masker topi serta jacket yang di guanakan Yoongi selama di pesawat tadi

"Biarkan saja" sebuah tangan menarik tubuh Jimin menjauh dari ranjang yang menampung Yoongi di atasnya, itu Taehyung mendengar suaranya saja Jimin tahu kalau anak ini pasti tidak segan segan membakar dirinya kalau berani menyentuh Yoongi

"slow down Tae aku hanya mencoba menjadi dongsaeng yang baik" wajah itu terlihat lelah, hanya suara dengusan nafas yang di dengar Jimin.

Okay Kim Taehyung dalam mode normal saja sudah cukup menyeramkan jika itu menyangkut Yoongi apa lagi dia yang sedang lelah sekarang ini.

"okay aku keluar" dengan segera Jimin meninggalkan ruangan itu dan hanya menyisakan Yoongi dan Taehyung. Dia berjalan perlahan dan mengangkat tubuh yang semakin hari kelihatan semakin kecil itu ke tengah tengah ranjang. Sejenak Taehyung diam dan hanya memandangi tubuh itu.

Taehyung melepaskan Jacket topi dan masker yang masih di gunakan Yoongi, meletakkan nya asal di lantai dan kembali memfokuskan netranya ke objek yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

Yoongi tahu kalau Taehyung sedang memperhatikannya dalam diam, dan itu membuat Yoongi semakin ragu untuk membuka matanya. Pria itu Unpredicted, apa yang ada di pikiran dan apa yang sedang dia lakukan tidak sama atau bahkan terkadang sangat jauh berbeda.

"hyung makan dulu setelah itu kau boleh tidur" suara itu terdengar tenang, namun terasa aneh untuk Yoongi. Dia membuka matanya dan di suguhkan pemandangan wajah dari seorang Kim Taehyung yang bahkan terlalu sulit untuk di baca.

"aku tidak lapar Tae, keluar sana aku mau tidur jangan berisik" Yoongi kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Taehyung menurut dia keluar dan menutup pintu dengan pelan agar Yoongi tidak terganggu sama sekali

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang ini mereka sedang latihan sekaligus rehersal untuk konser Fanmeet mereka besok, semua orang nampak lelah. Jimin dan Jungkook bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi, keduanya berbaring di tengah tengah stage dan para kru sedang sibuk menata lighting dan sebagainya berlalu lalang di hadapan mereka.

Namjoon yang hanya bisa duduk bersandar pada tiang besi di sebelahnya, Jhope melakukan hal yang sama. Jin duduk di kursi penonton dengan Taehyung ada di sebelahnya.

Yoongi? Dia hanya duduk diam di pinggir stage, meminum air dengan rakus dan sesekali menyiramkan nya ke wajahnya.

"Tae kau yang mau siaran Vlive nanti malam" suara sang manager terdengar, sontak namanya yang di sebut langsung duduk tegak

"Ya hyung aku" Taehyung setengah berteriak agar sang manager mendengarnya, melihat anggukan dari manager hyung Taehyung kembali duduk dan mengalihkan atensinya kepada namja yang sedang duduk sendirian di pinggir stage

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru selesai mandi saat menyadari kalau dia sendirian di ruangan itu, harusnya Jin ada disini.

"mungkin dia sedang mencari makanan"

Dia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat berbagai macam notifikasi yang masuk ke ponselnya, satu yang menarik ada notifikasi yang memberi tahukan kalau Taehyung sedang siaran Vlive sendirian.

Yoongi mengklik aplikasi Vapp dan mulai ikut menonton siaran live yang di lakukan oleh Taehyung, sepertinya dia tertinggal karena Taehyung sudah melakukan siarannya beberapa menit yang lalu

"dia mencuri konsep eat Jin" celoteh Yoongi yang melihat Taehyung sedang makan saat melakukan siaran, dia tertawa saat melihat expressi wajah Taehyung yang aneh menurut dia.

.

.

"aku akan membagikan tips agar berat badan kalian tidak naik walaupun kalian makan dengan jumlah banyak"

"kalian harus merasa senang saat makan, seperti ini kalian menikmati setiap rasa masakan yang kalian makan. Kunyah saja tanpa beban dan tidak usah berfikir hal hal berat saat makan cukup merasa senang dan berat badan kalian akan tetap sama"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, kenapa Taehyung tiba tba berbicara masalah berat badan.

"Ah Yoongi hyung update"

Yoongi sedikit terkejut saat Taehyung menunjukkan photo selca yang di ambilnya setelah mereka latihan tadi saat di ruang tunggu, ternyata sang manager menguploadnya ke Twitter.

"ah iya Yoongi hyung juga sedang diet sekarang"

Dengan segera Yoongi mematikan ponselnya, apa apaan dia malah memberitahu semua ornag kalau dia sedang ...

"eh dia tahu aku sedang diet?" monolog Yoongi, dia mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah berkata pada siapapun kalau dia sedang berusaha menurunkan berat badannya.

Tapi tetap saa Yoongi sebal, kenapa dia malah berbicara hal itu secara langsung saat siaran Vlive yang otomatis di tonton oleh jutaan ARMY.

Dia malu ?

Bukan dia entahlah dia hanya takut membuat para fans khawatir karena akhir akhir ini dia jarang makan karena tekad dietnya itu. Sebenarnya hal yang membuatnya ingin diet adalah ketika dia sadar kalau di antara seluruh member hanya tubuhnya yang terlihat sangat buruk, apa lagi saat ada bebarap Photo yang dia lihat di internet yang membahas masalah abs dan bentuk tubuh mereka bertujuh dan nama nya selalu di urutan terakhir.

Walaupun Jimin pernah bilang kalau perut Taehyung itu seperi 'babi' itu hanya bualan, hanya karena dia tidka pernah menunjukkan bentuk tubuhnya di depan umum seperti Jimin dan Jungkook bukan berarti dia tidak memilikinya.

Saat mereka melakukan syuting MV pada album ini Yoongi sempat kaget saat ada scene yang mengahruskan dia membuka baju dan Yoongi bersumpah kalau tubuh itu –walaupun tidak sesempurna milik Jimin- terlihat proporsional.

"Yoongi kau belum makan malam" Dia tersentak saat mendengar orang yang tiba tiba berbicara dengannya, saat di lihatnya itu sang hyung Kim Seokjin

"sudah hyung aku tadi sudah makan snack" Bohong, Yoongi bahkan hanya memakan beberapa buah apel dan mengisi kekosongan perutnya dengan meminum air sebanyak mungkin.

Jin tahu kalau dongsaengnya yang satu itu sedang dalam masa 'diet' hanya saja dia tidak setuju karena hell ya tubuh Yoongi itu sudah sangat kecil, jika diet apa jadinya nanti. Hanya saja Seokjin pura pura tidak tahu dan bersikap biasa saja walau sebenarnya dia sudah berkali kali menggoda Yoongi dengan memakan daging di hadapannya tapi dia malah diam dan pergi setelahnya.

"baiklah aku ada di ruang santai bersama member lain" Yoongi mengangguk dan setelahnya dia duduk diam memandnag kosong ke arah jendela

"tsk padahal aku lapar" gumamnya yang hanya bisa di balas desahan dari dirinya sendiri.

Dia mengambil kembali ponselnya berniat melihat siaran Taehyung tadi dan ternyata siarannya sudah berakhir beberapa saat yang lalu, dia tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengetuk ngetuk ganas layar ponselnya

"Alien bodoh, sini kepala mu aku botakin"

Poor you Phonescreen

"Hyung?" Yoong tersentak (lagi), dia ingin mengutuk siapapun itu yang membuat jantungnya berkerja extra dan ponselnya yang terjun bebas ke lantai.

"Terkut..." kata katanya tertelan begitu saja ketika sadar kalau yang memanggilnya adalah seornag Kim Taehyung, sang dongsaeng yang selama ini berhasil membuatnya diam hanya dengan melihat wajah dan mata tegas itu.

"belum tidur?" Taehyung berjalan mendekati Yoongi, berdiri tegak di samping ranjang Yoongi sekarang

Hanya gelengan yang di dapat Taehyung sebagai jawaban, dia mengangguk sebentar sebelum melihat beberapa botol air mineral kosong di bawah nakas

"ayo makan"

Yoongi diam hanya memandang sekilas wajah tegas yang berdiri di sampingnya kini dan setelahnya menggeleng pelan.

"hentikan aksi diet bodoh mu itu"

"apa peduli mu keluar sana" Yoongi kesal, tentu saja dia sudah mati matian menyembunyikan fakta kalau dia sedang diet dari semua orang malah dengan seenak jidatnya mahluk di hadapnnya ini berbicara saat sedang siaran Vlive.

Taehyung masih disana, berdiri diam dan memandang wajah yang berada lebih rendah dari tubuhnya, helaan nafas terdengar jelas keluar darinya.

Dia tidak akan bisa menghadapi Yoongi kalau nada bicaranya sama tingginya dengan namja itu. Beruntunglah seorang Kim Taehyung yang punya kontrol emosi yang terlampau baik.

"Hyung" suara itu berubah menjadi tenang dan membuat Yoongi mau tak mau menoleh dan melihat Taehyung yang sekarang sedang berjongkok di samping ranjang. Dia hanya diam dan menunggu kalau kalau Taehyung mau melanjutkan kata katanya

"kemari" benar Taehyung menyuruhnya mendekat dan entah dengan sihir apa Yoongi merangkak dan berpindah duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan Kim Taehyung berada tepat di di hadapan kedua kakinya

"jangan pikirkan photo yang kau lihat di internet, percayalah kalau mereka menyukai kau yang seperti ini. Min Yoongi yang selalu tersenyum dan memberikan aura positif bagi orang orang. Army juga tidak pernah keberatan dengan bentuk tubuh mu kan? Biarkan saja tugas menunjukkan ABS dan memamerkan bentuk tubuh lainnya di lakukan oleh Jimin Jungkook ataupun Hoseok hyung"

Taehyung tersenyum hangat tangannya terulur menyentuh surai hitam sang hyung. Yoongi diam mendengarkan kata kata yang di ucapkan Taehyung barusan. Dia harus mengakui kalau semua yang di katakannya benar

"aku hanya berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan mereka Tae" cicit Yoongi yang membuat kekehan terdengar dari bibir Taehyung, dia tersenyum sekilas sebelum menjajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Yoongi

"justru mereka akan kecewa kalau kau kenapa napa hyung"

Wajah keduanya sejajar sekarang, Yoongi masih diam memandang ke kedua manik coklat yang juga sedang menyelam bebas ke kedua netranya.

"tapi aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau melakukan aksi yang sering di lakukan Jimin di stage hyung" wajah Yoongi menunjukkan kalau dia tidak mengerti

"tapi kau melakukannya di hadapan ku" sebuah cengiran tak berdosa yang terpampang di hadapan Yoongi sekarang membuatnya ikut tertawa

Plaakkk

duaghh

"Aghhh hyung"

Taehyung tersungkur dengan manis nya di lantai, Yoongi yang tadinya sempat berfikir kalau seorang Kim Taehyung itu sangat 'dewasa' tiba tiba berubah pikiran.

"mati saja kau bodoh" Yoongi berjalan keluar kamar dan setelahnya Taehyung tertawa puas melihat wajah memerah Yoongi yang sempat di lihatnya tadi.

 **END-**

* * *

ASIKEU :'V

WELL INI JUGA BENTUK PROTES GUA ATAS AKSI DIET BEDIET NYA BANGTAN

GATAU MENURUT GUA YA KAN JADWAL LATIHAN MEREKA PADAT SCEDULE JUGA PADAT NGAPAIN DIET LAGI ?

BTW GUA LEBIH SUKA SAMA YOONGI YANG PIPINYA CABI/? DUDUDUD KU NDA KUAT MZ :'

KU KANGEN MZ YOONGI DI STAGE

KU KANGEN MZ YOONGI

KU RINDU MZ YOONGI :'V

KESIAN DIA MALEM TAUN BARU NGEJOMBLO DI DORM :' GUA GA BISA DATENG LAGI SIBUK JAHIT SEMVAK JUNGKOOK :'

PIKS ABAIKAN :'V

THANKS FOR READING MY STORY

KEEP REVIEW CAUSE DAT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER :)

-KimMinus


	4. Talk bout dat Sugar W NAMJIN

**MUEHEHEHE :V**

 **THIS CHAP IS MIXED OF ALL COUPLE BUT...**

 **YEAH JUST READ THIS TILL END**

 **NAMJIN/MINYOON/KOOKGA/TAEGI/LONELYHOSEOK:))))**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"kau merasa ada yang aneh tidak dengan mereka?"

"jujur saja hyung aku curiga" dua orang di sebuah studio nampak serius membicarakan sesuatu

"tidak dari pada curiga aku lebih khwatir"

"khawatir?"

"apa benar iq mu 148? Gzz ingin rasanya aku mengupgrade otak mu Kim Namjoon"

Yang lebih tua nampak frustasi, cerita dengan Namjoon sama saja seperti cerita dengan tembok bedanya hanya yang ini ehem tampan berdimple tinggi dan sexy

.

 _'sadarkan otak ku ya tuhan'_

.

"okay kita membahas Min Yoongi"

"dan 3 orang yang berusaha mendapatkan dia"

"hah 3 ?"

"astaga" dan terdengar suara seperti seseorang yang jatuh dari lantai 4 gedung

...

* * *

 **First Park Jimin**

.

 **(Ask in the Box)**

 **.**

 **.**

"akhir akhir ini Min Holly semakin terkenal"

"Iya Holly"

"Suga hyung?"

Para member yang membaca salah satu pertanyaan fans langsung menyerbu Yoongi dengan pertanyaan seputar anjing kecil kesanyangan Yoongi yang membuat seluruh army Jealous yap anjing yang di beri nama lengkap dengan marga sang majikan Min Holly.

"sebenarnya mengingat tentang Holly membuat hati ku sakit"

"woahh heart attack"

"aku tidak terlalu suka anak anjing, walau pada akhirnya aku suka juga"

"ah aku pernah kerumah Suga hyung"

Dan wajah seseorang disana nampak berubah seperti penyihir

"dia sangat menyukai nya"

Jimin melanjutkan kata kata dengan wajah sumringah, begitu pula para member tentu saja

"bisa kalian bayangkan saat Suga hyung memanggil Holly seperti ini"

"Holly kemarilah~ Kemarilah~"

.

 _'dats totally damit cute'_

.

.

"kau kerumah Yoongi?"

"hm saat kita dapat liburan aku kesana"

Dan Jin kembali menampakkan wajah yang membuat seorang Kim Namjoon berbalik arah dan memilih menemani Taehyung dan Jungkook bermain game.

.

.

.

 **(Spring day MV shoot Scetch)**

.

"woaahh kali ini staf benar benar kerja keras"

"lihat saja pakaian itu, meraka dapat dari mana"

Semuanya nampak heboh melihat lokasi syuting mv mereka, sebuah gunung pakaian dry clean yang sepertinya di pinjam oleh para staf untuk membuat gunung itu.

"Yoongi hyung"

"tsk jangan teriak, aku tidak tuli"

"kau yang pertama syuting di situ kan" Jimin menunjuk 'gunung' baru mereka dan Yoongi mengangguk, dia mengantuk btw dan para stylish sibuk merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya.

"semangat" dan sekali lagi Yoongi hanya mengangguk –typical of Min Yoongi-

Dan ketika syuting mulai dan Yoongi sudah duduk di atas 'gunung dry clean BTS', manager dengan sigap mengambil camera dan merekam para member lain yang sedang santai dan menunggu giliran take. Dan sang manager mengarahkan lens kameranya ke Jimin yang sedang memperhatikan Yoongi

.

.

 _'katakan yang ada di kepalamu'_

 _._

 _._

"ini terlihat seperti ketika kau mengambil sebuah boneka"

"Boneka Min Yoongi" dan setelahnya Jimin tertawa dan sang manager segera mematikan cameranya.

.

.

"hyung aku mau melihat kamera yang kau gunakan tadi" teriak Jin kepada sang manager

"di meja" teriakan di balas teriakan itu prinsip sang manager

Jin langsung mengambil kameranya dan memastikan kalau shoot ke wajahnya tidak buruk dan harus terlihat tampan, thats Kim Seokjin bruh. Merewind, zoom in, zoom out dan sebagainya sampai dia menemukan shoot yang menarik.

.

 _"ini terlihat seperti ketika kau mengambil sebuah boneka"_

 _"Boneka Min Yoongi"_

 _._

Dan senyuman aneh terlihat di wajah Seokjin

"dan kau mengambil Min Yoongi sebagai boneka mu Park Jimin" bahkan suaranya terlihat seperti penyihir, Namjoon yang tadinya mau modus seketika berubah haluan dan lebih memilih membantu para staf melipat pakaian dry clean yang mereka gunakan untuk syuting hari ini.

.

.

.

...

* * *

Brakkk...

"berhentilah membicarakan orang lain dan lebih baik kalian perjelas saja diri kalian"

"shutup Min Yoongi"

"hyung"

"apa? Kembalikan earphone ku Kim Namjoon"

"anu itu hyung

"jangan bilang kau merusaknya untuk kesekian kalinya Monster"

"Suga hyung jangan lempar itu..

"astaga...

 **TEBESEH...**

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

 **AHAHAHAHA SUMPAH INI GA JELAS :'V  
**

terlalu banyak momen mereka yang lewat dan gue ga tau mau ngapain jadi nulis ini :v

well maybe ini bakalan ada 2 chap lagi dan at all the ending will be yeah like always i do thats not interest but yeah i'll try ma best

THANKS FOR ALL OF U THATS MAYBE WAITING FOR MY STORY

I HOPE U LIKE AND KEEP RNR

-KimMinus


End file.
